Call of Duty (Verse)
Summary Call of Duty is one of the most famous FPS franchises to date, published by Activision and made by three different studios (Treyarch, SledgeHammer, Infinity Ward). The first few games took place during WW2 as the player character would usually play on the side of the Allies against the Axis forces. When the studios split to become Treyarch and Infinity Ward respectively, a new era of FPS games was made that would revolutionise the genre forever creating the basic formula for the games in the future. The Modern Warfare series was made by Infinity Ward which would take place in an alternate near future. The games premise is a special group of soldiers handpicked to form Task Force 141. They would later discover the revolutionary plots of a terrorist named Makarov who would later spark WW3. Infinity also made Call of Duty Ghosts which takes place in the future, as well as having its own special mode called “Extinction” which featured soldiers take on a wide variety of aliens. Treyarch instead kept their sights on the past and future, visiting eras such as WW2, the Cold War the Second Cold War. Treyarch also created a game mode called “Zombies mode” which originally was just a bonus feature, but later spawned a whole series featuring celebrities and a group called “Group 935” who sought to harness the ultimate weapon. There are also different versions of the main zombie characters often referred to as Original (1.0) versions or the Origins (2.0) version. Sledgehammer games have only made Infinite Warfare thus far as well as the bonus mode “EXO Zombies”, although they helped Infinity Ward make Modern Warfare 3. Powers of the Verse The verse features a lot of peak human soldiers from different eras of time. Most of the technology involves near future technology as well as a lot of drones that can be controlled by soldiers. Most of the stronger firepower comes from the special modes as the weapons created are very OP. The strongest weapons come from Treyarch’s Zombie mode which includes the M.P.D (A device that gains control of the Undead and allows the user to manipulate reality itself) another powerful device is the Summoning Key, which is currently in the possession of Edward Richtofen, and is said to be the most powerful artefact in any Universe. Notable Characters Treyarch * Zombie (Treyarch) * Shadow Man * Dr. Monty * Dr. Edward Richtofen * Nikolai Belinski * Takeo Masaki * Tank Dempsey * Dr. Ludvig Maxis * Viktor Reznov * Frank Woods * Alex Mason * David Mason * Raul Menendez * Black Ops 3 Protagonist Infinity Ward * John Price * John “Soap” MacTavish * Simon “Ghost” Riley * James Ramirez * Yuri * Vladimir Makarov SledgeHammer Games * Jack Mitchell * Jonathon Irons * Oz * Kahn * Lilith Swann * Lennox * Jim Decker * Zombie (SledgeHammer Games) Weapon Profiles * Wunderwaffe DG-2 * M.P.D * Summoning Key * Ray Gun * Perk-A-Cola * GobbleGum Category:Verses Category:Call of Duty Category:Games